Forum:The next CoDference
Some (or most) of you may know what a CoDference is. To those who don't know: It's essentially a meeting that takes place on IRC—a live chat just like , just somewhat easier to manage. During the CoDference several wiki users will be in a chat room called an IRC channel, discussing stuff. The CoDference is an extension of the War Room. During the meeting, we'll discuss several topics instead of putting them up invidually in the War Room. Sounds funny, doesn't it? IRC is actually a really cool place and certainly better than Special:Chat in a number of ways. So, why am I telling you this? Because we are planning the second CoDference. Yup, there actually was one, back in August. That was the first time the wiki has ever had a large-scale meeting in IRC and therefore we were all a bit nervous and hesitant as to how it was to be carried out. We, Xd1358 and YellowRiolu, were users who participated, and to be honest, it was very hard to follow. (I, YR actually gave up and went into private chat :P) People spoke while another tried to present their topic and general chaos reigned. However, this time, we're gonna improve how it works. Therefore, I have a couple of improvement suggestion. Not only are we going to discuss improvement suggestions on this forum, however, but also the agenda and other details. So, here we go. Agenda Place your suggestions for agenda items beneath this heading. Note that the actual agenda list should be edited by admins and admins only. They will deem what items are big enough to be discussed. Please add items in this format: *'Idea' — I'd like to blah blah blah. ~~~~ Proposals for agenda items Feel free to add your own idea for topics and vote on the topics me and Xd have brought up! -YR COD:CSB This policy was brought up in the War Room and basically is a policy suggestion that says "Cool story bro" to people that claim to have special needs who really just come here to troll. (link here) Support Neutral Oppose COD:AGF Discussion on re-writing COD:AGF as the Codference is the perfect place to re-write such a policy that is in need of change. (link here) Support Neutral Oppose Featured Articles Xd1358 created a discussion on featured articles so they're randomised and so that people can't get articles that don't deserve it on the front page. (link here) Support Neutral Oppose No solution WRs A discussion on WRs with no solution and what to do? Note to Xd:Refine this bit I don't have a damn clue :L (link here) Support Neutral Oppose Discussion Time and date The last CoDference took place at 6.00 PM UTC, which means 6.00 UK time. Which means 1.00 PM East coast time. Whereas these times are not likely to change, please voice your concerns below. We also obviously have to figure out a date. A Saturday evening, to be more specific. Suggestions? Special thanks to Sactage for authorising us to use his personal wiki.